Digital Trip
by zblazer
Summary: Tokiha Yamato, a normal high school boy who lived in Japan, is the president of the game club at school. By chance, he and a fellow student are sent into the world of Dead or Alive. In there, Yamato finds something that he could never imagine...
1. The Wild Ride

Zero: Hello everyone! (waves)

Xyrho: Ah yes, we've returned. (bows)

Lynas: Damn, I was bored! (smirks)

Zero: I introduce my next fic, "Digital Trip". A few warnings before I begin. (looks over at Xyrho)

Xyrho: (looks at paper in hand) First, the main character is an original one, so please understand if Zero concentrates on him a bit too much. The second thing is that although there is a second original character, she will not be as important as the main's role. She will be more like a side character.

Lynas: (snatches paper) Lesse…Please note that Zero has only played Dead or Alive 4, and the rest of the information was found on the internet. If there's anything wrong, please excuse him. It is also recommended that you know who the final boss of most of the characters from the game is or else you won't understand the story.

Zero: Final thing is that I'm doing an OC relationship with a character of the game. The relationship is a bit sudden, so please forgive me.

Xyrho: (sighs) Anymore things to add?

Zero: (ponders) Dun think so. Oh, I don't own Dead or Alive.

Lynas: Then let's get started already!

* * *

I bet everyone's thought this one up after watching some show or while playing some game. "It would be so cool if that was real." Yeah, one would think that, until it actually happened. Yeah, you're probably all going, "That could never happen!" But it did, right in my school. I got sent somewhere I'd never imagine, and what a ride… 

Chapter 1

The Wild Ride

Hero

"….There!"

"Guah!"

"How's that!"

"Tch…"

"Final blow, dude!"

I slashed with my sword, totally KOing my friend.

"That was…the 20th time…you beat me…" He look at me, eyes burning with rage.

I just winked slyly, "So? I still won, and that's that. See?" I jerked my thumb to the "Cassandra Wins" words on the TV, "And she's not even my best character. You're sad, dude."

"Yeah, I get it. Stop rubbing it in."

"Just sayin'…"

Yeah. I'm a pro at Soul Calibur 3, and loved boasting about it.

"Tokiha-kun, can you just shut up?" He looked at me with a pissed face.

"Fine, I'll save you from any more embarrassment." I nodded my head superiorly.

My name is Tokiha Yamato. I'm 16 years old, and currently a 3rd year in high school. I'm probably the best video game player my friends know, and I'm quite proud of that.

"I'll see ya later, Tokiha-kun." Rai grinned, leaving the club room. Yeah, our school had a club for gaming. It's mainly for creating new games, but no one can blame us for playing some existing games once in a while. As you can probably tell, my main hobby is gaming. My grades suffer a bit from this, but not so much that it matters. I can't really show them off to my parents anyway, considering I have none. My dad was rich though, so he left behind a gigantic fortune, of which I can slowly waste away until I graduate, then find a real job.

Heroine

"Oof!" I fell on the ground, dropping my schoolbag.

"Ah! Sorry!" He extended an arm towards me, "Didn't mean to do that. My bad."

I looked up. He had short, blazing red hair with the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. Wasn't too skinny, not too fat, and…ah! What am I thinking about!

"Um…are you okay…?" he asked.

I shook my head to get myself back, then nodded furiously, "Yes! I mean…yes…I'm alright." I took his hand, as he gently lifted my back up to my feet. He was wearing an unbuttoned white t-shirt with a black tank top under it, along with a pair of blue denim jeans…oh wait, that was the school uniform for boys. I'm so stupid!

"Cool. Sorry again. It was only a fall, but you should go see the nurse if you feel funny." He handed back my bag, as he left with a wave, hands in his pockets, whistling a tune.

"Stupid hormones…" I gave myself a mental smack to the head, before smoothing out my hair, continuing to walk to the tea club room.

Hero

Damn, thinking about games too much got me astray. Can't believe it made me bump into a girl. She had long, flowing, snow-white hair, and a pair of red eyes to complete the look. She was obviously wearing the normal school attire, which was a white blouse with a thin green vest over it, as well as a black skirt.

"My bag…feels lighter than before." I opened it up, then beamed at the insides.

"Notebooks with Hello Kitty pictures on them, pencils with Snoopy…tampons…This isn't mine!" It then all came to me in a rush, "That girl!" Closing up the bag, I rushed back the direction I came from.

Heroine

I continued walking, until I saw a flash in a room. I continued walking, ignoring it, but something made me stop. Like a tug. I walked back, and looked into the room, "This must be the game club's room." It must have been. There were at least a dozen of consoles set up on multiple TVs, as well as a few desktops with messy wires connecting each one.

"Hmm?" I went up to a system that said "Xbox 360" on it, and looked at the screen, "Dead or Alive…4?" I picked up one of the wireless controllers, wanting to see what it was like. I never really played any video games before, nor did any of my friends have interest in them. Male friends…I was always too shy to talk to a guy normally…

After taking a good grip on the strange controller, my mind went blank…

Hero

"Komiya Emi, 2nd year, eh?" I got a bit tired, and decided to start walking a bit. To pass the time, I looked at her notebook, finding some more information about her.

When I was about to pass the game club room, I stopped, and noticed a light, "I thought I turned off all the games and TVs…" Damn, forgot to lock the room. I absolutely _must_ do that when I get out this time.

I entered, and saw someone sitting on one of the gamer seats, "Who…?" Upon a closer inspection, it was the girl I bumped into! Perfect timing! "Hey! Komiya-san, right? Listen, I…huh?" I walked up to her, "Hey…Komiya-san…"

I look in front of her. Her eyes were wide open, but looked sorta funny, "Um…you okay…?" I saw a game controller in her hands, "Come on, I gotta lock up this room." I tried to take the controller from her, but a firm grip on it made the task a bit hard, "Hey…let go. I said I gotta lock up." It was no use. No matter how hard I tried, her hold on it was incredibly strong.

"Man, what the hell…" I scratch my head, then reached for the power button on the Xbox 360…

Heroine

"Where…where am I…?" I looked up, "Where…where is this…?" It was a dark place. I didn't really know what was going on.

"Hey cutie!"

I jumped, then looked towards a group of men, all with strange smiles on their faces, "Ah…um…hi…I…"

"Hey boys, let's show her a jolly good time, shall we?" One of them asked the others, as they nodded, chuckling devilishly.

Wait…this couldn't be a…

They got closer. I was in a dead end. No escape…they were…they were…!

"Kyaa!"

Hero

"Ugh…" I slowly opened my eyes, "Where…is this?" A dojo…? Huh…?

"…and remember…" a voice said from faraway in English.

"…can't forget it!" another said, same language.

I looked around, "Where is this place…?"

"Heh! Whoohoo!" I looked at a fat guy who just jumped from a roof. He was hold a large bag…as well as wearing a pair of panties on his face.

"Uh…" I stared at him.

"Uh…what! You wanna fight!" He took out a switchblade, "I'll take ya on, you karate-man!"

"K…Karate-man…?" An image of the Duel Monsters card popped into my head. Is he implying that I look like that? No wait…damn…been playing too many TCGs lately.

"Take this!" He stabbed forward.

Time to show this guy what a former street punk with a black belt in Tae Kwan Do can do.

I practically slip to the side, easily evading the knife, then raised my leg, crashing my foot down onto his head.

"OW!" He screamed in pain, grabbing onto his head.

"Underwear thief!" A girl screamed from somewhere.

I looked up, and saw it was from some brown haired…no wait! Hitomi!

"Now's my chance!" The guy dashed away.

"Oh no…" I grabbed a pebble from the ground, "you don't!" with my best pitch, I launched the small rock so hard it could be considered as a bullet.

"Egag!" His eyes popped wide open, as the rock ripped through his pants, piercing straight into his ass.

I smirked, "What an asshole…" then twitched after finding the irony of that line, "That was lame…" I walked over, and grabbed the bag he had, and looked into it. There were at least a hundred pieces of underwear!

"Yaa!" The girl who I thought was Hitomi came at me with a punch. I saw that she was wearing a karate gi.

Dropping the bag, I dodged to the side, "Yo wait!"

"Stealing is unforgivable! Especially my underwear!" she launched a kick this time.

I dunked under it, but grabbed her leg before she could pull back. I kicked the back of her other leg, knocking her over onto her back. Then, while still on my own back, I slammed my leg onto her chest, with my remaining arm taking hold of her free leg, "Listen to me, will ya?"

"Why should I!" she flipped up, which caused me to flip up and over my head.

Fortunately, I managed to land sloppily back on my feet with the help of my hands. I looked at her, seeing her furious, "God damn it!" I shouted, "I didn't steal your freakin' underwear, nor do I have any intention to!" I roared, fist up.

"You just shut up, you per…huh…?" she stood there blinking, confused.

I pointed at the fat thief, "That the guy who stole them, not me." I sighed, "I'm gone. This is too weird for me." I started walking away.

"No wait!" she stopped me, "I'm sorry! I just thought that…!"

"It's fine. I'm leaving. Hope we don't meet again." I spat on the ground, and after just another step…

"I insist! Please! I really don't like beating on people without a reason!"

I turned my head around, "…You really won't let me go until I say yes, will you?"

She smiled cutely. I groaned.

"Fine."

Heroine

"It's not nice to attack an unprepared woman." I looked across the men, and saw a blonde-haired boy. As he walked closer, I noticed blue eyes through his hair.

"Huh! What do you want, kid?" the leader asked arrogantly.

"Yeah. It's not smart to take on guys bigger than ya!" another sneered.

"Go back home to your mama. We got no interest in boys like you!" the last one shouted.

"Leave that girl alone, and I will spare you from humiliation." He got into some kung fu stance or something.

Two of them secretly took out knives behind them, "Run away! They…!" I couldn't speak anymore, since the last guy had his hand over my mouth. I screamed as hard as I could, but couldn't make a sound. This is a dream, right? I'm hating every minute of it!

With a lunge, the two men with the blades struck at the boy, but he easily kicked one aside, smashing him into the wall, while grabbing the other's knife hand, twisting it slightly, forcing him to release the weapon. I could only awe at this with amazement.

With one arm behind him, and his legs side by side, he continued to twist the man's wrist, "I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please, just give in."

"Heh!" the man replied painfully.

I saw the man who crashed into the wall begin his lunge again, but to no avail, for the boy kicked his wrist upward right on the mark, making him drop his weapon as well, "Don't move." He said in a commanding voice, kicking the man back to where he just got up from. This time though, I could see that the man was completely knocked out.

"N…no way…!" the one holding me stared in awe.

I took this chance to get free from his grasp, and land a critical blow right between his legs.

He gave a high-pitched squeal, holding his crotch, as he slowly knelt down, trying to endure the pain.

"Come here!" the boy instructed, releasing the man he was holding, then pushed him back with some weird two-palmed thrust or something.

I immediately went to the boy, as he grabbed my hand. I blushed instantly, as he ran away with me in his grasp. Oh…stupid hormones…

Hero

"No way…it's just a coincidence…" I gawked. This was definitely a dojo, actually, a karate dojo, at that. To be more specific, it was a _German_ karate dojo. That's right. I somehow got transported all the way from Japan in the game club room to a German dojo, and the girl beside me looks extremely like Hitomi from the _same_ game that I was about to turn off in the _same_ room, "But…no…coincidence…it's a coincidence…damn I can't keep saying that…" I whispered. It couldn't be a coincidence. Either I was dreaming, or I was really inside the game, and I couldn't be dreaming, considering I just accidentally slammed my head into a wall, "Ite!" Well…it's supposed to be "Itai", but who cares. Ah, the bump made me wonder if the panty thief rate here's the same as in Japan. What a meaningless thought.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked worryingly, "You've been walking a bit clumsily ever since we entered the dojo…"

"Yeah…I'm fine." I shook my head, trying to make the orbiting stars around my head go away, "So…why are we in here again?"

"Oh, it's because I thought I should leave the stolen underwear here until I can think of what to do with them."

Wouldn't the most obvious choice of action be to be just to burn them or something, since I doubt anyone would want to use them…well…maybe some perverted guys from Japan who buy them from vending machines, but I doubt anyone other than that. I decided to just forget about that, and wait till she got to the locker room, of which didn't take long at all, "I'll wait here."

"I was just going to tell you that, anyways." She laughed, going in.

"Dead or Alive…huh…" I sighed, "To think I'm in such a place…I can't believe it at all…it all seems so unreal. Wait a second…" my mind had a surge of thoughts come in, "Wait…it's possible that in the real world right now, my body is laying on the ground, completely paralyzed…just like Komiya-san's was…so that means…" my eyes widened, "Komiya-san's in this world as well!" I shouted in a whisper, so Hitomi wouldn't hear me, "And unless she knows how to fight like me, she won't last long at all…"

"Done!" the girl came back out from the room, then looked at me, "Um…are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine…it's nothing. Sorry for worrying you." This is the moment of truth, "By the way. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Tokiha Yamato."

"Ah, of course. I forgot all about introductions. My name is Hitomi."

I saw it coming. If I didn't, I'd probably have frozen right there, mouth hanging open, and might have fainted, "Hitomi-chan, then." Even though I should be, I'm just not used to calling people by their first name with a '-san' at the end. Call me weird if you wish, but I'm just like that.

"Hmm…even though you spoke Japanese, I wasn't really sure, seeing that almost everyone I met can speak the language, but with your name, I can tell for sure that you are! So…uh…I should call you…"

"Yamato's fine. It must be a bit strange for a German girl to call anyone with name suffixes."

"It's okay. Yamato-kun, then. Is that okay?" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it's fine. Uh, so…what now?" I wondered.

"Well…to make up for assaulting you, I thought I should make you dinner. Is that okay?"

Well…I was a bit hungry… "Alright, I accept."

She grinned, "Then it's decided, Yamato-kun!"

"Yeah…I guess it is…" Damn…Komiya-san…

Heroine

"We should be safe now." The boy stopped near a fruit stall, taking slow and steady breaths.

I, on the other hand, almost collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted from what just happened. What kept me from falling was a wall that I could lean on. After a few more breaths, I managed to speak, "Tha…Thanks…for saving me."

He smiled gently, "It was nothing. I merely did what an honest man would have done in the situation."

I almost completely regained my breath, so I shifted my weight to my own feet, and looked directly into his eyes, "I…I should tell you my name. It…It's K-Komiya Emi." Stupid stuttering!

"My name is Elliot. I take it you're a foreigner? You seem to have incredibly fluent Japanese to be from here."

"Where…is this place, anyways?" I looked around. This definitely was Japan, "Wait…I was in the game club room, when everything just went blank…"

"Are you alright? You seem to be a bit unsteady still."

"No! I'm okay! Um…it's just that I remember playing a game…then just…popped up here!"

"A…game…?" he wondered.

He probably thinks I'm crazy. Wait…I really might be… This is hurting my brain! "No…nothing. I don't know what I'm talking about…" This was crazy… "Where is this?"

"It's…China…" he said a bit warily, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"But those people…they were Japanese…"

"They were foreigners too, like you. Most Chinese people wouldn't do that."

Now that he mentioned it, the place only looked a bit like Japan, and everyone was speaking some language I didn't know, probably some form of Chinese. This…I can't take it all at once. I dropped immediately, only to be held up again by Elliot.

"Hey! Are you alright!"

"I'm just…really tired…" and really embarrassed. Through those clothes, I could feel some strong muscles…

"Hang on a bit longer. I know. We'll go to my master's temple. Come on…"

Hero

Simply having a hobby of cooking? That was what the bio for Hitomi said in the game, right? Oh no, she didn't have a hobby, "She's completely obsessed…" I murmured, watching her humming a tune, while dancing around with food, chopping them midair then catching them with pots, pans, and bowls after having changed into a black tank top with a design on the front and a white pants of some sort. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was already extremely hot in the game, but just seeing the perfection in real life's got me enchanted. I wasn't so succumbed before when I was still pissed, but now that I was calm, she was like a gorgeous maiden.

"It's done!" She grabbed a couple of plates, and with simple throws, perfectly landed them on the table in the spots I would think she desired for. Next, she threw a bowl of fruit salad, also landing perfectly, not a single bit of it spilling over. Then, she grabbed a pan, and with a flick of a wrist, had half of each going to the plate in front of me, and the one in front of the other seat. Just as she was about to put away the pan, she tripped on her own leg. I jumped forward, caught her by the chest with a single left arm, and managed to catch the falling pan by the handle with my right hand. I sighed, "That was close." I then stopped completely. My left palm was holding something round and soft. I knew what it was right away. Trying to calm down, I managed to say, "Get up. I don't want to be in this position forever."

Hitomi jumped away from me, face red with embarrassment. She covered her chest immediately, "What were you trying to do!"

"Save you from getting a major injury from falling." I replied coolly, throwing the pan to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She giggled softly, easily catching the object, "I'll…go and put this away."

I groaned. This was gonna be a long night…

* * *

Name: Yamato Tokiha  
Nationality: Japanese  
Gender: Male  
Birthdate: May 10th  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: B  
Height: 1.77 m (5'10")  
Weight: 142 lbs  
Measurements: B86 W69 H88 (B34" W27" H35")  
Fighting Style: Tae Kwan Do with random street fighting  
Occupation: High school student  
Favorite Food(s): Ramen, Fried Chicken  
Hobbies: Gaming of any kind 

History: A former punk, and a fan of the "Dead or Alive" games. Yamato not only bought all of them so far (including DoAX), but also studied about the characters, allowing him to use them to the fullest. His world turns upside down however, when he is sent into the world of which he loves to play in, his first character meeting with Hitomi. Having no interest to participate in the Dead or Alive tournament, nor even meeting anyone from DOATEC, now he trying to find a way back as soon as possible, since after playing dozens of RPG games, chances are that if he doesn't go back soon, he'll be stuck there forever. But before that, he must find Komiya Emi, a girl whom he assumed traveled with him to this impossible land…

Personality: One of Yamato's most obvious features is that he loves to boast about everything he's good at, not to the point of ignorance, though. He still likes encouraging others, and also helping people out. He's very nice, and treat people the same way as him, except during competitions, of course.

Battle Information: Tae Kwan Do was mastered by Yamato at the age of 10. Being a former bad boy at school, he also uses some random movements, such as sloppy grabs and poor imitations of wrestling moves, so he could do better in street fights. His body is somewhat skinny, and doesn't have a lot of muscle, but he is extremely fast, and can dodge most blows with ease.

* * *

Zero: That's it. I was bored, so I made a bio of Yamato. 

Lynas: Gah, review, okay? (glares at readers)


	2. The Awakening of a Boy

Zero: I got 1 review! Whoo!

Xyrho: Ha…

Lynas: Right…

Zero: Anyways, this chapter is about half the size of the first. They're all in different lengths, so don't expect them all to be like 7 pages long. I'm also sorry if I insult any females in this chapter. There is slight rape, but it doesn't go too far. Ah, now for the review.

_x-Red Eye-x_: Thanks. Actually, I already finished the entire fic except for the ending. I'm just posting each chapter up one by one, to see how it's going for the readers.

Lynas: Nothing much left to say. Just that Zero doesn't own Dead or Alive.

Xyrho: And we're off.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Awakening of a Boy

Heroine

"Onii-chan!" A little girl ran up to Elliot. He lifted her up happily, swung her around in a circle, then gently placed her back on the ground.

We arrived in a large area, where there were stairs that reached high up to a temple.

"Oh, how cute!" I exclaimed.

"Her name's Mei Lin. She's the granddaughter of my master, Gen Fu. He's a nice guy, that is, unless you're his opponent. That's when he goes all out on you, no matter who you are." He chuckled strangely at the end with a weird smile on his face.

I bent down and patted her head, then lifted her up with both arms. She was much lighter than I thought.

"It looks like you brought a guest." I looked across from the girl, and saw quite an old man, with white hair and beard. He was wearing Chinese clothes you usually see in those kung fu movies. This old man was probably Elliot's master.

"Um, hello sir!" I bowed after placing Mei Lin back on the ground, "My name is Komiya Emi. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hmm…one with manners." He stroked his beard, "It seems you have found a good woman, Elliot."

I noticed him blush slightly, lowering his head, "M-Master, please don't say strange things like that." My own face felt really warm, as well.

"Bah, it doesn't matter to me." He waved a hand in the air, "I do not have any intention of caring of your personal life too much. I'm not your father, you know."

"Onee-chan, let's go play!" Mei Lin tried to pull my arm with a lot of strength, but it felt like a small tug to me.

I looked at Gen Fu, who gave me a strong nod, then at Elliot, who came over and took one of her arms, while I held the other, "I'll come along as well."

"Yay!" she cheered, as we ran along with her at random directions.

Hero

"Gochisosama." I said, resting the fork I used gently on the plate.

"Wow, you really cleaned out your plate." Hitomi was somewhat shocked, seeing the completely empty dish, save for the sauce used with it. She, on the other hand, barely managed to finish off half of it at the same duration of time.

I smiled a bit, "It's cause it was really good. I enjoyed it very much." Heh…this was probably the first homemade meal I had in over 5 years.

A touch of redness lightened up her cheeks, "I'm not _that_ good of a cook. I think I can fight better than anything."

"Still, it was good. No matter what you say, I can't deny that. I should learn how to cook myself actually." I then laughed pitifully, "Since I can't really keep buying take-out or fast foods for the rest of my life…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…my parents died in an accident when I was in my second year of middle school. I managed to stay alive till now with the fortune that my father made my working as a…huh? How pitiful am I, to even forget my dad's job. I don't really remember anything about both of them, actually. All I have are their faces, which are all in pictures everywhere in the house…" I felt a bit of wetness slide down to my cheek. I quickly pulled my arm up, wiping it off, "Heh, still crying…huh? I swore that I wouldn't cry about it as long as I lived…"

"It's okay…to cry about things." I looked up, seeing her smile, "If you didn't feel sad, then you wouldn't really be human, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah…I guess…you're right…"

Heroine

"Oh no!" I screamed, my schoolbag opening up, "I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, running over with Mei Lin.

I poured the contents of the bag out to the grassy ground, "Star Ocean, Rockman, Final Fantasy, The King of Fighters…these are all video games!" I was wondering why my bag was so heavy! Even though I didn't know any of these titles, the fact that they had the names of the consoles on them proved my guess correct.

"What…are these?" He opened up a case called "Otogi", looking at the disc, "This is…a video game, isn't it?"

"Yes…they're not mine though…" I gave a huff, "How could I have gotten his bag instead of mine?" I saw a card on the ground. Hey! It was his student ID card! I picked it up, "Tokiha Yamato, 3rd year…" I sighed, dropping the card, "I can't believe I have all his stuff now…!"

"We should give them back to him, then."

"But the problem is that I think he's is Japan…or…!" I gasped, "What if this was all real…"

"Pardon?"

"Maybe I got teleported or something…oh, but what are the chances of Tokiha going with me…" I have another huff.

"So…do you know where he lives?"

I gently relieved Mei Lin of a game case she was trying to open called ".hack/Erosion Pollution", sticking it back into the schoolbag, "He lives…in Japan."

"Well…you're only here to visit, right?"

"Uh…well…" thus I began to tell my unbelievable tale about the Xbox 360…

Hero

"Goodbye!" Hitomi smiled behind the doorframe.

"Yeah, I'll see you." I nodded, turning away.

I heard the door close, then stopped walking. Now what? I sighed.

I was in Germany. I was completely alien to the landscape. I was completely lost to the direction of the nearest hotel, not that it mattered, since I only had about ten thousand yen on me, meaning that I'd only last for two nights foodless, considering that I'd even find a place to convert my money.

Before long, I found myself in a forest. Damn I hate being lost. Just then, I heard a large wind. That's right. I only heard it. I looked up, and saw that it was because it was only in the sky. The clouds became a spiral, as rain began to poor down. I started hearing thunder, and also saw some lightning off in the distance.

I fell forward with my eyes barely intact when I lightning bolt struck a tree almost right next to me. I felt a sharp pain in my back, as I let out a deafening scream, blood flying from my mouth, as I laid there on the ground, motionless.

"Yamato-kun!"

A voice? What the hell? I gathered some strength to look up, as I saw a figure running towards me. I immediately figured out who it was, "Hi…to…mi…" I barely managed to say. Why did she…?

"Stay still." My back gave a flinch as the pain increased a bit, "This is going to hurt, but please bear with it."

"Guah!" I screamed again, feeling something being ripped out from behind me, but also making the pain slightly go away afterwards. I turned my head, and saw a wooden spike covered in blood. I get it. That thing stabbed me, huh?

"Yo! What's happening?"

I looked up. It was a black guy. Although I couldn't see his face well, if he's a DoA fighter, I can only think of one person, "Z…Zack…" I coughed out.

"Zack!" Hitomi apparently didn't hear me, "What are you doing here!"

"What? I just wanted to see you, sexy, as well as that boy over there." He smiled devilishly.

"Me…?" I managed to get out between coughs.

"Yeah, you know…to kill ya."

"Kill…?" I hated Zack's character (for his crazy attitude, mind you), but knew him enough to know that he would never kill anyone without an extremely good reason.

"Yeah, you know…" he repeated, "to get rid of you in this world, alien."

My eyes widened. He knew I wasn't of this Earth. I struggled to get up, but only got to a knee before coughing a gunk of blood.

"Heh, you don't look so good, my man! Maybe I don't really need to get rid of you after all. You can actually do that yourself."

"Zack! When the hell did you become such an ass! I mean, tricking us all about your stupid island was bad enough, but wanting someone to die!" Hitomi shouted at him angrily.

"Shut up, bitch. After I get rid of this guy, I think I'll make you my little plaything." He laughed, but instead of the cheery one I usually hear in the games, he sounded like a maniac.

"That's it!" Hitomi launched forward with a side kick, but Zack just knocked it to the side. She recovered quickly, retaliating with a punch of the other side, but Zack grabbed her arm, twisted her around and into a lock, making her completely immobile. She started squirming, trying to get out of his grip.

"How cute, and how innocent…" he laughed again with the same level of creepiness, gripping onto one of her breasts, kneading it roughly.

"Bastard!" I shouted, "Let her go!" This wasn't Zack! Not at all!

"Why should I?" he grinned, continuing his disgusting action.

"Let go, you pervert!" Hitomi screamed, trying to break free with all her might, face red as a beet.

"Damn it…!" I felt too tired to do anything. If only I wasn't hit. I needed something. More power! Anything!

Just then, I felt it. I dunno what it was, but it felt good. Power seemed to flow in me infinitely. I stood up, and looked at myself. I was covered by some blue aura giving off gas of the same color, "Zack, let her go." My voice came out normally, but also accompanied by a voice shrieking out the same words, which felt extremely natural to me for some reason.

"Yamato…" Hitomi stopped completely, awed by my glowing body.

"No…I couldn't stop it…!" Zack's hand dropped from what it was doing, eventually letting go of Hitomi entirely, trying to run away.

New techniques flowed into my brain. A flash appeared, blurring my vision, then everything became clear, but in a different view, as I saw Zack running towards me now.

"No…! Get away from me, you monster!" He shouted in fright, falling on his butt from weak legs.

I slowly walked up towards him. He scooted back, trying to get away from me, but I swiftly grabbed his collar, lifting him up. I took my other hand, cracked his neck painfully, then placed my palm near his chin, "I don't know what happened to you…" my hand felt warm, as if charging with energy, "but never come back again with that attitude, or else you're gonna feel my full force." With a small push of my hand, he was blasted away, slamming into a tree. He grunted in pain as he fell forward from the hit, falling limp on the ground.

"Fainted…" I convinced myself, trying to stop the raging, merciless killing intent inside me. My vision blurred again, as it cleared to a vision of Hitomi sitting against a tree, eyes wide open at me.

"Ya…Yamato-kun…?" she said unsteadily. Oh, that's right. In her story mode for all the DoA games she's been in, she never had to fight anything out of the ordinary.

I groaned, feeling extremely tired. Just as I felt like I was about to faint, my vision blurred again. I felt myself being pulled somewhere. Then, everything went black, and the power I felt was gone…

World View

"Huh?" Zack woke up, then looked around, "Where is this place?" He stood up, continued to look around, "Hmm…" he smiled enthusiastically, "Whatever! I don't care! Where's the nearest casino!"

Name: Beta Yamato  
Fighting Style: Tae Kwan Do with Rough Ninjutsu  
Information: With a sudden surge of power, Yamato has unlocked an overwhelming power that he never knew existed. The power has just entered his body, so he is still getting used to it. It is still far from being perfected and controlled.

* * *

Zero: And it's done. Sorry for bashing on Zack like that, but there's a purpose to that.

Lynas: You readers will find out that reason in later chapters.

Xyrho: Review, please.


End file.
